It Started With A Kiss
by Draven Skullwise
Summary: Starts in Philosophers stone. Hermione decides to make her feelings known. How does this affect Harry's life throughout his trials?
1. Chapter 1

It Started With A Kiss.

A/N: Hi, this idea came to me the other day as I was thinking back through the book and the instances which could have been trigger moments for Harry and Hermione. This particular story starts off in the Philosophers Stone at the point where Hermione and Harry have just worked out Snape's challenge on the way to the Philosopher's stone. This story will go on through the entire six books and probably beyond and will show how I think things would change from this moment occurring.

Chapter 1.

"So that bottle will take you back through the flames and this one will take me through to face Snape?" Harry asked just to make sure. Hermione nodded and then opened her mouth to argue about what Harry had said. Harry forestalled her protests by raising his hand and said "Hermione, I don't know how long I would be able to hold Snape from the stone. I need you to go back to Ron and revive him and get upstairs and owl Professor Dumbledore. You can probably use one of the brooms from the key room to get past Fluffy." Hermione just nodded at this, realizing that there was really no choice. "But Harry what if Voldemort is there as well?" She asked quietly, scared at the thought. Harry just shrugged and said "I got lucky once, perhaps I will again."

At these words from Harry and realizing the gravity of the situation and she may never see him again, a decision was made in her mind and heart. She had secretly harbored a crush for Harry ever since the night of Halloween when he had saved her from the mountain troll. She thought it so romantic that he came charging in like a knight in shining armor to save the damsel in distress. She also knew that the only reason why Ron had been there was the fact that Harry had basically forced him through guilt to help him rescue her. She moved over to Harry and threw her arms around his neck and held him tight to her and said "You're a great wizard Harry. You really are." Harry for his part blushed and said "Not as good as you." She smiled and moved her face back slightly so she could look him in the eyes and said "Books and cleverness count, but so do bravery, friendship and love." With these words, she leaned forward and kissed him.

Harry was startled for a moment when Hermione kissed him, but he knew that he had had a crush on Hermione for quite some time now and within a few seconds; he returned the kiss and deepened it, opening his mouth as Hermione did and his arms slipped about her waist as her hands tangled in his hair. They were like this for a couple of minutes before they broke apart, breathless. "Wow." Harry said after getting his breath back. Hermione giggled; secretly pleased at the effect she had upon him. She pointed a finger into his chest and said firmly "You come back to me Harry. Now that I have you, I don't want to lose you." Harry smiled at this and his chest swelled with a new emotion he had never felt before. He nodded and watched as she gulped down the liquid in the vial and looking back at him once, stepped back through the flames and off to help Ron. Harry took a few deep breaths and then swallowed the mouthful of liquid still left within the bottle in his hands. A freezing sensation swept through his body and he quickly stepped forward and through the flames, feeling a slight heat as he did so, but was not harmed at all by them.

When the flames cleared from his vision he found himself in another chamber, like the previous one, except for two differences. Instead of the table with numerous potions on it, there was the mirror of Ereset and staring into it was Professor Quirrel. To say Harry was shocked was an understatement. "But, but Professor Snape…" He stammered after a moment of watching the small little man and his ridiculous turban. "Ah Harry Potter, I knew that I would see you here. Especially after that night I let the troll into the castle to distract everyone. I wasn't sure if you had been on your way to follow me when you ran across your friend. Of course Professor Snape was onto me from the moment I came into the great hall. He went immediately off to the third floor to head me off. That stupid three headed dog didn't even do a good job of ripping his leg off. It was helpful of course that he provided the perfect disguise to hide behind. With him walking around the castle like a giant bat, who would suspect poor stuttering Professor Quirrel. Now hush boy I need to work out how to get the stone from this mirror. Curse Dumbledore to come up with something like this. What is its secret though? I see myself with it. I see myself presenting the stone to my master, but how do I get it? Do I need to break the mirror?" he said this as he walked around the mirror studying every aspect of it, completely ignoring Harry.

There was then an ethereal and cold voice that echoed through the chamber but seemed to have no origin to have come from. "Use the boy!" It whispered in its high pitched, cold voice. Quirrel immediately turned to Harry and said coldly "Come here Potter." Harry, knowing he had no choice, carefully approached the man and stood before the mirror. Professor Quirrel leaned over his shoulder and Harry's sense of smell was immediately assaulted with the smell of something that was definitely not garlic. It was loathsome. If Harry had to describe it, it would be the smell of very slow rancid, rotting meat. "Tell me what you see, Potter." Quirrel demanded, his hands on Harry's shoulders, preventing him from moving away from the mirror. Harry looked into the mirror, expecting to see his parents and family again, but the image was different this time. This time he saw himself, but he was a few years older, probably 20 he thought. Leaning against him, with her arm wrapped about his with her head on his shoulder, was an older and incredibly gorgeous Hermione. Her hair had tamed somewhat and had become flowing curly locks. Her chocolate brown eyes sparkled with an intense happiness that he saw reflected in his own. Clutching at her skirts was two children. A little boy of no more then 2 years old, with messy black hair and brown eyes was shyly looking through the mirror at him, while a little girl of roughly the same age, but with bushy brown hair and piercing green eyes stared through the mirror in wonder. The scene before him brought a lump to his throat as he looked at his family that he now so wanted badly. Before he wanted the family he had had. Now he wanted the family that he could build with the girl he loved. He knew without a doubt that he loved Hermione now and promised that he would do everything in his power to make sure that Quirrel was prevented from getting the stone and get back to Hermione to make this scene before him true. As he thought this, the Harry in the mirror winked at him and putting its hand into its pocket, pulled out a blood red stone. Harry instantly knew that this was the Philosopher's Stone and then he saw the mirror Harry wink at him once more and replace the stone in his pocket. When he did this, Harry felt a sudden weight in the pocket of his robes and instantly knew he had somehow retrieved the stone. "Well?" Asked an impatient Quirrel. Harry decided to tell most of the truth. "I see myself as an older man, with my wife and two children." Quirrel hissed in irritation and pushed Harry to the side once more and looked into the mirror. Then the mysterious voice sounded again. "Let me talk to him!" It said.

Quirrel paled at this and said "But you are too weak master."

The voice responded "I have strength enough for this." Harry's mind was a buzz. "Voldemort is here?" He asked, looking all around him, trying to figure out where he might be. Quirrel shivered at the name and replied sadly, saying "He is always with me. I first met him when I was traveling in the forests of Albania. I was a foolish young man then, filled with this moral compass of what was right and wrong. Lord Voldemort showed me the error of my ways. I then tried to get the stone for my master by breaking into Gringots, but failed as you probably know. My master was most unpleased with me then." Quirrel shivered at the memory and Harry's mind suddenly put a few facts and memories together. Of course, he had first met Professor Quirrel at The Leaky Cauldron when Hagrid took him to get his school things. Hagrid had obviously just emptied the vault with the stone just in time as Quirrel's attempt was obviously later on that day. Quirrel then continued. "Once I had failed once more to collect the stone on Halloween, my master thought he needed to keep a much closer eye on me." Harry suddenly remembered something "I heard you talking in a classroom one day, pleading it sounded. Was Voldemort there then?" Quirrel again smiled sadly and said "He is always with me Potter, I am never alone." He then turned around and began unrolling his turban. When he finally removed the last strip of cloth from his head, Harry gasped as in the back of his head staring out, was the face of Lord Voldemort.

"Harry Potter." He whispered in that deadly cold voice. "Once again we meet." Harry was speechless at the abomination in front of him and said nothing as frankly nothing came to mind that he really felt like saying to the thing that was Lord Voldemort. "Do you see what I have become? Having to share the bodies of servants who are willing. Sustaining myself off of the blood of unicorns. All I need is the stone in that mirror Potter. The stone that conveniently enough lies in your pocket!" Harry at once knew he was in for it and raced towards the exit and Voldemort screamed "Seize him!" Quirrel quickly turned and ran over to where Harry was and went to grab him. As he grabbed Harry's hand though, he screamed as Harry also felt a tremendous jolt of pain come through his scar. Looking down he quickly saw that Quirrel's Hand was crumbling into dust at the point where he had touched Harry's hand. Harry instinctively knew that Quirrel for some reason could not touch him so he launched himself onto Quirrel and grabbed his face, holding on for all he was worth while Quirrel thrashed under him screaming as his whole body disintegrated. Harry's vision was beginning to darken from the agony when he heard other voices. He was violently pulled away from Quirrel and then he heard her voice. "Harry! Harry!" He heard Hermione calling out. He smiled, knowing he was safe as the darkness engulfed him in its peace.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hi all. Thank you for all of the reviews, I appreciate them tremendously. I also appreciate the constructive criticism and I will try to implement them as much as possible into my story as I go. Some who pointed out some errors in the first chapter, I have updated it so they are now corrected. Another concern was raised by the way that Harry and Hermione kissed before he went to confront Snape. Let me be clear, I said they opened their mouths slightly to deepen the kiss, but at no point did I say they were using tongues. It was still innocent, just a little more passionate than a normal kiss as it was possibly the last time they would see each other and wanted to convey to each other how they felt. As for another concern about Harry realizing he was in love with Hermione, The mirror of Ereset shows the person their deepest desire. Since it showed Hermione, wouldn't that suggest to anyone that he held more than just a mere crush for her and being Harry wouldn't he realize this considering what had just happened in the previous room? Anyhow back to the story.

Chapter 2.

Harry was chasing the golden snitch. He could see it directly above him and he tried to reach out to grasp it and found that he could not move his hands. The thing that appeared to be the snitch then came into focus and the rest of the room cleared to find the smiling face of Professor Dumbledore sitting over him, smiling with a twinkle in his eyes and Harry realized at once he was in the hospital wing.

"Sir, the Philosopher's stone. Professor Quirrel was trying to get it!" Harry exclaimed in agitation.

Dumbledore smiled a little more and put a reassuring hand on Harry's shoulder, saying "Relax my boy, you are a bit behind the times, but let me reassure you, the stone is safe. I met up with Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley in the entrance hall and arrived just in time by your side."

Harry nodded at this, saying "Yes, it was getting harder nad harder to hold onto Professor Quirrel. I'm pretty sure he would have shaken me off after a moment longer if you hadn't come when you had."

Dumbledore shook his head at this and said "You misunderstand me Harry. I was nearly too late because of the force, the magical force required for you to hang on to Professor Quirrel and for the protection to work. At one time I indeed thought I was too late, but luckily I was mistaken. Professor Quirrel is no more and the stone is destroyed."

Harry gasped at this news and stammered "But Professor, Nicholas Flamel, won't he die then?"

Dumbledore smiled in delight at Harry's words and exclaimed "Oh you knew about Nicky! You did do the job thoroughly didn't you? Yes Harry Nicholas and his wife will die, but they have enough elixir to put their affairs in order. Trust me; they'll just consider it a sleep after being awake for a very long time. Never forget Harry, death is not to be feared, it is merely the start of the next great adventure."

Harry mulled these words over in his head for moment and Dumbledore sat there patiently. After a moment Harry looked back up at Dumbledore and asked "Sir, I was wondering if you could answer some questions for me? I would like the truth about them if you could tell it to me."

Dumbledore sighed at this and said "Ah, the truth. It is a mysterious and frightening thing, thus it must be treated with caution, but very well, I will answer your questions truthfully, unless I have a very good reason not to tell you. I shall not, however, lie to you."

Harry nodded at this and said "Sir, why couldn't Professor Quirrel touch me/?"

Dumbledore smiled at this question and answered "Well Harry it is to do with the protection your mother placed over you the night she died protecting you from Voldemort. That kind of protection leaves a mark upon the person. Not a physical one, like your lightning scar, but a mark nonetheless which resides in your skin and very blood. It is a love so pure and so intense that the dark can not stand t be anywhere near it. Thus Professor Quirrel, when he touched you, because he shared his body and soul with Voldemort found it extreme agony to touch someone who had been touched with such a feeling."

Dumbledore then became extremely interesting with the hangings next to the window while Harry hastily wiped his tear streaked face. After a moment he then looked back up at the Professor and said "Professor, this is the second time that Voldemort has tried to kill me. I don't think it can be mere chance that this is happening. Is there some reason why he has targeted me of all people?"

Dumbledore sighed heavily and said "Alas, Harry this question I can not answer. Not for now at least. I ask you to put it from your head for now, but when you are older and able to handle more adult things, I will then tell you."

Harry thought about arguing the point with Dumbledore, but knew it was probably a lost battle to begin with so didn't bother. He then noticed on his side table what appeared to be half the candy shop. Dumbledore, seeing Harry's perplexed look said with a chuckle "What happened down in the dungeons with you and Professor is a complete secret, thus the whole school knows. These are tokens from your admirers. I understand that Fred and George Weasley tried to send you a toilet seat, thinking you would think it funny, but Madam Pomfrey considered it unhygienic and confiscated it."

Harry grinned at this and did chuckle a little remembering the conversation he overheard between the twins and their little sister. Dumbledore rose and said "I must be going now Harry as I am now fully satisfied that you will be fine. Also I need to let a certain Gryffindor in who has never left your bedside for the last 3 days, except for meals. I had to literally order her to get some sleep earlier today as she looked so exhausted and stressed. I however, think that your being awake will alleviate a lot of her fears." With these words, he walked to the entrance of the hospital wing and opening the door gestured to someone outside to enter, while he continued outside. Harry then saw a blur of brown hair and black robes as Hermione raced to his bedside and threw her arms about his neck sobbing happily into his chest. Harry held her to him comforting her by rubbing her back softly and running his fingers through her hair and whispering soothing words into her ear. After a few minutes, Hermione seemed to recover and take control of her emotions once more. Raising her head, she looked deeply into Harry's eyes and whispered "I thought I had lost you. I was so scared I would never see you again..." Harry silenced her by leaning forward and kissing her softly. Hermione returned the kiss, wrapping her hands around his neck as she did so, all of her fears forgotten with the contact of their lips once more.

"I made a promise to a beautiful girl that I would come back to her if I remember." He said to her with a smile of tenderness, making her blush and smile at the comment. Taking his hand in hers, she sat down in the seat where Dumbledore sat previously and Harry told her of what had happened after he had gone through the flames and found out it was Professor Quirrel. Her face went scarlet as he told her about his vision in the mirror, but she also smiled and Harry could tell she was pleased. She screamed out loud when he told her what was on the back of Quirrel's head. Finally after about 30 minutes, his story was complete. Taking a sip of his water, he looked straight into Hermione's eyes and said

"When I saw us and our family in the mirror, it was then that I knew I truly loved you Hermione. I know its awful fast, but I have never been shown affection from the time I arrived on the Dursly's doorstep. I doubt they even know what the word actually means. I have known you as a caring person from the first time I saw you on the train. You were helping a boy you had only just met to find his pet and repaired my glasses for me, even though you didn't have to. You tried to stop us from dueling Malfoy because you cared about Gryffindor and I suspect me as well." He chuckled as he saw her cheeks go pink, confirming his suspicion.

"You cared enough to show Ron how to do the levitation charm properly, even though he was being an utter Pratt about it. In fact you cared so much that when he called you a nightmare and I did not disagree, for which I really am sorry, you cried for hours in the girl's bathroom. Truth be told, when I heard that the troll was in the castle and realized that you didn't know, I knew then I cared for you as well, I just didn't know what to do about my feelings as I had never really had then before. I never had friends at school because my cousin would beat anyone up who tried to make friends. But you have shown me how to care Hermione; you have showed me how to be a friend and how to love." With these words, he drew her to him with his hand that was still holding hers and kissed her deeply again.

After a few minutes, they broke apart and stared at each other, just a few inches apart.

"I love you Hermione." Harry whispered.

Hermione smiled shyly and blushed again, but responded, saying "I love you too Harry, from the moment I met you I think."

Ron then arrived and Hermione resumed her seat while Harry retold his story to Ron, who was equally as impressed as Hermione had been. It seemed that rumors had been running rife throughout the school about what actually had happened and for the first time in a long time, the real story was even better than the rumors.

Ron then noticed Harry's and Hermione's hands intertwined and he grinned, saying "So you two finally worked it out huh?" Pointing at their hands linked when they looked at him questioningly. They both blushed at this and Harry asked

"You knew we liked each other?"

Ron just smirked at this and said nonchalantly

"Well Harry the whole school knew that you both had a crush on each other. We were all just waiting for when the two of you would work it out as well. That reminds me, the twins owe me 5 galleons each. They said it wouldn't be until fourth year that you two would work it out."

Ron then said he would visit later on and went of to dinner, leaving a thoroughly shell shocked couple in his wake. After a moment, Harry began to shake with silent laughter, until he could not hold it anymore and he burst into peals of laughter. After a moment of looking at her boyfriend, who Hermione was sure had got quite mad, saw the funny side of the situation and also laughed along with Harry. They laughed for a full five minutes before they began to calm down, even though the occasional snort and giggle still escaped them from time to time. Finally, wiping his eyes, Harry looked at Hermione and said

"Ok, let's make this official." Hermione gave him a questioning look, but nodded and indicated for him to proceed with whatever it was.

Harry breathed in deeply and then said clearly "Hermione, will you be my girlfriend?"

Hermione smiled at this and leaning over him, kissed him lightly and said

"I would love to Harry."

They both smiled at each other for moment, and then Madam Pomfrey entered the ward and bustled over. Smiling at Hermione Madam Pomfrey said kindly

"Harry needs to get some more rest now Miss Granger. You may visit him again tomorrow morning." Hermione nodded dutifully at the Matron's words and leaning over and kissing Harry softly, said

"I'll see you in the morning love, ok?" Harry nodded, smiling at the use of the endearment and watched as Hermione walked back through the ward and out into the hall. Harry then returned his attention to Madam Pomfrey who was waving her wand and noting down information on her clipboard.

"Is everything ok with me Madam Pomfrey?" Harry asked worriedly. Madame Pomfrey just smiled and said, smoothing his sheets

On the whole you are fine Harry. Your magical stores are just depleted greatly, hence why you were unconscious for 3 days. Just a few more days of rest and you'll be fit enough to leave. Now I want you to take some of this dreamless sleeping potion and get some more rest, ok?" Harry just nodded; relieved he had not seriously hurt himself with his attack on Quirrel and drank down the potion. Almost immediately, he felt the effects of the potion hit him and drowsily, he put his glasses on his night stand and rolling over, went back to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

Harry woke early the next morning and noticed that the sun had only just risen. He watched the slow glow of the sun spill over the grounds of Hogwarts, rolling back some of the mist that had formed during the night. He took this time to seriously think about his first year at Hogwarts and compared it to what he had imagined it would be like. He quickly realized that no matter what you could anticipate, reality never comes close to any assumptions you make. Now that he had found the reason why he was famous in the wizarding world, he did not feel comfortable with the fact that he was considered famous for something his mother had done for him. He was glad that he had at least 2 friends in Hogwarts who saw through the boy who lived hero fantasy and saw just Harry, well almost anyhow. He knew completely that Hermione knew and loved him for the person he was, but he also knew that Ron, being raised in a magical home with the stories of the boy who lived constantly told to him, still got that rose colored glass look from time to time when they found themselves in a dangerous situation. He quickly decided that for this reason he really should not rely on Ron to be his back up if he ever got into serious trouble, as he was likely to believe so much in his mythological status, that he would be an ineffective ally.

Harry then thought about his encounter with the possessed Professor Quirrel and the succubus that Voldemort had become. So it was like Hagrid said, he thought to himself, Voldemort had not truly died. He was still around in spirit and there were obviously ways that he could come back, the Philosopher's stone being only one of many ways, he suspected. Being the only person who had defeated Voldemort as well, he knew that this put him right at the top of Voldemort's hit list when he came back to power, because Harry now knew it was not if, but when. He knew now that the mediocre performance he had given in school this year, which was partly due to his fear of losing Ron as a friend if he proved to be better than Ron, as his jealousy was clearly shown with the whole troll incident; but also because he, like most boys his age, didn't think that studying was the top priority in his life. He had quidditch to practice, Chess to play with his best mate and mysteries to solve around the school. He now knew that all of these reasons were stupid and childish. If Ron could not deal with the person who Harry was, then he wasn't worth being a friend, he thought of Neville and how brave he had been to try and warn himself and Hermione about Drako Malfoy trying to get them into trouble and knew that this boy was indeed potential best friend material. He would give Ron a chance though, while developing his relationship with Neville.

He could only blame himself for his other reasons for not succeeding this year as well as he could have. He was so used to coasting along in classes, due to the fact that he did not want to out perform Dudley, or face a beating and an extended stay in his cupboard, that it had become second nature. This situation was different though, he did not need the camouflage now and he knew he merely had become lazy. It was at this point in his thinking, while he was looking out the window that a pair of small, warm hands wrapped themselves around his waist and the scent of his favorite girl in Hogwarts filled his nostrils as she kissed him lightly on the cheek, whispering

"Good morning, love."

Harry smiled and turned around and took Hermione into his arms. She sat on his lap with her arms about his neck, while he had his own hands about her waist.

"Good morning yourself my sweetheart." He murmured softly, leaning forward and kissing her softly on the lips, then pressing his forehead against hers as he looked deeply into her eyes.

"I missed you." He said sincerely and Hermione blushed slightly, but smiled hugging him closer to her and responded, saying

"I missed you too. You seemed to be in deep thought when I came into the hospital wing as I noticed you didn't even realize I was here until I touched you. Want to share?" She asked tentatively, not sure what their new relationship meant as in their openness with each other. Harry seemed to notice the look on her face and he smiled softly and caressed her cheek, before returning his hand to her waist and saying

"Hermione, I never want you to feel that you can't ask me anything you want to. We are together and I do love you, as much as I know what that word means, but I am quite sure that I do. I don't want to hide anything from you."." and I will gladly tell you anything you want to know, no matter how painful, silly, or stupid you may think the question, ok?"

Hermione's smile grew wider at this point and she kissed him softly once more, saying

"Thank you Harry. You have no idea how much hearing that means to me." She then waited expectantly and Harry then remembered suddenly her original question and with a wry grin, said

"

I guess what I have been doing this morning is going over the past year and critiquing my performance in regards to my schoolwork and my reasons for my performance. I've also been thinking about what happened with Quirrel and Voldemort and now realize that some day, he probably will manage to return to a body of his own, and so I need to be prepared. I can't rely on my mother's protection forever, as I am sure there is some way it can be overcome. I've decided therefore, that I am going to push myself very hard in my school work from now on and do my best to learn everything I can and learn how to apply it practically. I would love it if you would help me like you have been trying this year, Hermione nad I do appreciate your efforts this year, even though I did not take your help or advice to heart.

For that I am sorry."

Hermione was startled by the depth of thinking that Harry had been doing and now was not surprised that he did not realize she was approaching him. She smiled in happiness when she heard of his studying commitments for the next year and happily accepted the role as his study buddy. She was also scared of what he said about Voldemort eventually finding a way to get a body, but realized logically, that there is always more than one way to do things within the magical world and agreed that Harry did need to prepare himself.

"I'll help you in any way I can Harry. I'm going to approach Professor McGonagall this morning and ask her what she would recommend as second year reading for us in preparation for next year and I think we should order the books and study during the holidays as much as possible."

Harry nodded, agreeing with Hermione's reasoning and her idea about asking McGonagall, but then the thought of the Dursleys brought a frown to his face. When Hermione asked him what was wrong, he sighed and said

"I am afraid of what is going to happen when I go back home Hermione. They'll probably lock away my trunk and everything in it and would probably lock me away too if they could."

Hermione looked horrified at his statement and Harry sighed, realizing it was time to tell her everything about his past 11 years with the Dursleys. He started off haltingly at first, retelling the parts that Hagrid told him about finding him in the ruins of the house and taking him to meet

Dumbledore at the front of his Aunt and Uncle's place and how he was left on their doorstep. He then started to relay to Hermione how it was to grow up with the bully Dudley Dursley as well as the violent Vernon and his acid tongued Petunia. Hermione audible gasped when he told her his bedroom was the cupboard under the stairs until he was 11 and his first Hogwarts letter came. He pulled up his top to show her the many scars he had on his body from the beatings he often endured and told of being blamed for things that at the time he didn't know he had done.

Tears were falling freely down Hermione's face when Harry was done with his story and she pulled him into a tight hug and said softly into his ear "I am going to do everything in my power to make sure that your relatives will never hurt you again."

Harry was unsure what to make of these words, but just smiled and hugged Hermione close to him again. They relayed to each other stories about their bouts of accidental magic when they were kids, especially the funniest ones. Hermione gasped in surprise when Harry talked about accidentally setting the boa constrictor onto his cousin and friend, letting her know that he had actually talked to the snake and how it had told him that it would like to see Brazil. Harry looked puzzled at Hermione's response to this and asked

"What's up Sweet heart?"

Hermione took a deep breath to calm herself before saying quite steadily

"Harry the way you talked to that snake, that is a very rare gift called parcel mouth. It you to talk to any reptile in their language and for you to understand them when they talk back. It is very rare and is often considered a mark of a dark wizard. I know your not of course, but you may want to keep the gift to yourself as everyone tends to jump to wild conclusions around this castle."

Harry chuckled at this and had to agree with Hermione on that point. They spent the rest of the day talking about their lives before Hogwarts and finding out everything they could about each other. This resulted in the couple feeling even more closely attached to the other by the end of the day. Hermione went off to dinner and came back shortly with a plate filled with food for herself and pulled up a spare table and smiled at Harry's enquiring look, she said

"I would much rather talk to you during meals than listen to all the gossip at the Gryffindor table about what happened to you, or worse yet being put through the inquisition by the 2 biggest gossips in Gryffindor tower."

Harry laughed out loud, but answered, saying

"I'm glad you came back, love. I feel so much closer to you now that I feel quite lonely when you are gone."

Hermione answered that she too felt that level of connection with Harry. They ate in companionable silence and talked for a little while longer, until Madame Pomfrey told Hermione that visiting hours were over for the day, but again invited Hermione to visit again in the morning. She leant over Harry, who was now lying in bed and kissing him softly, said

"I love you Harry. Sweet dreams and I'll see you in the morning."

Harry smiled and said

"Love you sweetheart and sweet dreams for you as well."

After Hermione had left, Harry sat back on his bed and drifted off, thinking about the brown eyed, bushy haired witch that consumed most of his waking thoughts now.


End file.
